


Драбблы по «Кингсмэн»

by Anaquilibria



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi, each drabble has it own warnings, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria
Summary: Сборник драбблов по «Кингсмэн».Disclaimer: Kingsman and all related indicia are trademarks of Marv Films and Twentieth Century Fox. ©Каждая глава — отдельный драббл с отдельной шапкой, предупреждениями etc. (впрочем, названия есть не у всех).За драббл я считаю фик размером до тысячи слов включительно.По мере написания драбблы будут добавляться, поэтому статус «в процессе», похоже, будет вечным.





	1. PG-13; джен; Эггзи, Гарри; 407 слов

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Автор** : Anaquilibria  
>  **Категория** : джен  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи** : Эггзи, Гарри  
>  **Рейтинг** : PG-13  
>  **Жанр** : драма  
>  **Размер** : 407 слов  
>  **Предупреждения** : упоминания каноничных смертей персонажей, фантастические элементы, штампы

Эггзи знает, что мёртвые остаются рядом.

В детстве он часто видит отца — смутно знакомое лицо, мелькнувшее в толпе, или человека, уходящего по школьному коридору, или едва различимого с задних трибун зрителя на соревнованиях. Эггзи уверен, что это именно отец; пару раз он пытается сказать об этом маме, но потом перестаёт.

Когда умирает бабушка, они вместе едут в Лидс разбирать вещи, потому что маме не с кем его оставить. Бабушка спит в своём любимом кресле, и стопка пыльных книг, сваленная мамой, проходит сквозь неё. Эггзи не смотрит в ту комнату до самого отъезда.

Теперь он знает, что не стоит подходить, говорить или пытаться догнать; это непонятное, но очень ясное чувство.

После Дня Ви Эггзи постоянно натыкается на Артура, Валентайна и Газель.

Артур сидит на скамейке в парке, спокойно смотрит прямо на него, и открытая рана от импланта поблёскивает алым. Эггзи убирается оттуда как можно быстрее.

Валентайн и Газель впервые появляются вместе на другой стороне Сэвил-Роу, и Газель держится за торчащий из груди Валентайна протез. К счастью, Эггзи они вообще не замечают.

За всё это время Эггзи ни разу не видит Гарри.

Его тело так и не нашли. Эггзи уверен: на самом деле Гарри жив, — но хуже объяснения «потому что я вижу мёртвых» может быть только «потому что так сказал голос в голове».

Он не прекращает вглядываться в прохожих.

Гарри всё так же нет.

***

Он Галахад, и на его счету уже несколько успешных миссий. Сегодня — плюс ещё одна.

Выходя из примерочной, Эггзи вспоминает, что стоило бы заглянуть к Мерлину; про себя его всё ещё непривычно называть Артуром.

В столовой не горит свет. Она пуста — не считая человека в сером костюме, стоящего у окна спиной к Эггзи.

— Здравствуй, Эггзи, — чуть обернувшись, говорит человек. — Галахад.

Эггзи молча ловит ртом воздух.

— Гарри, — наконец справляется он, и его голос хрипит.

Эггзи идёт к нему. Шаги, как в замедленной съёмке, совпадают с тиканьем часов на камине. Тик. Так. Он как будто снова в комнате, доверху заполненной водой, и каждое движение даётся с трудом.

Гарри неподвижен, он улыбается Эггзи краем губ и молчит, когда Эггзи чуть ли не утыкается лбом в его пиджак. От Гарри исчезающе пахнет железом и пылью.

Ты вернулся, хочет сказать Эггзи, ты останешься? — и ещё что-то бредовое, и он почти собирается, чтобы выдавить обычную улыбку, подмигнуть, пошутить, но Гарри разворачивается и обнимает его.

Руки Гарри ничего не весят. Половина его лица — бурое пятно с осколками кости; Эггзи не видит за ним глаза, но чувствует взгляд.

— Я не оставлю тебя, — говорит Гарри.


	2. "Сохрани себя от смерти"; PG-13; джен или (пре)слэш; Гарри, Эггзи; 457 слов

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название** : Сохрани себя от смерти  
>  **Автор** : Anaquilibria  
>  **Бета** : Кицуне  
>  **Категория** : джен/(пре)слэш  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи** : Гарри|(/)Эггзи  
>  **Рейтинг** : PG-13  
>  **Жанр** : сомнительный флафф  
>  **Размер** : 457 слов  
>  **Предупреждения** : фантастические элементы  
>  **От автора** : Написано на ЗФБ-2017 для команды "Кингсмэн".

Наставничество в «Кингсмэн» никогда не прекращается полностью, говорит Мерлин.

Даже если кандидат — давно уже полноправный агент, он всё равно продолжает учиться у наставника; разница только в том, что теперь условия боевые.

Раньше Эггзи, чёрт возьми, и не догадывался, насколько это правдиво.

Он сидит на диване в гостиной, устало моргает в ночную темноту и пытается игнорировать нудение Гарри над ухом.

— Ты очень невовремя затормозил на прошлой миссии, Эггзи. Чуть быстрее — и мог бы обойтись без простреленного плеча.

Ну да, конечно.

Тогда Эггзи с поднятыми руками вышел к четырём мудакам и — вдруг увидев в этом злую иронию, дурацкую пародию на Гарри в Кентукки — рванулся в сторону на долю секунды позже, чем нужно. Потом он, конечно, положил их всех и вернулся с успешно завершённой миссией, но порцию занудства от Гарри заслужить успел.

Гарри сидит рядом с Эггзи и, наверное, догадывается, что тот закатывает глаза: он вздыхает и взъерошивает волосы Эггзи. У него, как всегда, ледяные руки, и их холод будто проникает в самую глубину головы, но Эггзи всё равно подаётся навстречу ласке.

— Даже я не отличался такой безголовостью.

Эггзи фыркает и широко улыбается ему; чёрный юмор от Гарри — вещь до сих пор немного непривычная.

— Ты вообще умер, — в тон ему отвечает Эггзи. — Пять лет назад.

Каждую ночь из этих пяти лет Эггзи засыпает — и оказывается всё в том же доме Гарри, с единственным отличием: Гарри жив, — и просыпается снова в мире, где Гарри умер.

Ночью Гарри, конечно, вряд ли жив в полном смысле слова, но Эггзи это волнует меньше всего.

— Вот и не бери с меня пример, — пожимает плечами Гарри. — И, ради всего святого, выбрось уже этот халат.

Эггзи невольно запахивает края потрёпанного бордового халата покрепче. Гарри наклоняется, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу; тёмный провал на месте левого глаза смотрит, кажется, прямо на Эггзи. Эггзи поднимает руку и касается шершавой запёкшейся корки, гладит Гарри по ране, напоминающей о необратимости происходящего; возможно, дыра в голове Гарри — самое настоящее, что здесь есть.

Ну, и ещё — желание Гарри сохранить Эггзи от смерти. В конце концов, не так и сложно догадаться, что Гарри прячет за советами, нотациями и просто занудством.

Гарри тихо выдыхает и молчит, закрывая единственный глаз; холод, исходящий от него, приводит в ужас живое и тёплое внутри Эггзи, но Эггзи привычно игнорирует это.

Несколько минут они просто сидят так в темноте и тишине, пока Гарри не шевелится снова:

— Тебе стоит действительно поспать. Мерлин скоро начнёт интересоваться твоими кругами под глазами.

— Останься со мной, — просит Эггзи.

Они вдвоём едва вытягиваются на узком диване, Гарри полулежит на Эггзи, и бок обжигает холодом так, что Эггзи моментально перестаёт его чувствовать, — а потом Гарри говорит:

— Спокойной ночи, — и целует его в лоб.

И Эггзи засыпает, зная, что где бы он ни был, Гарри останется с ним.

Иногда это немного пугает.

Впрочем, Эггзи редко думает об этом.


	3. "Доверие"; G; джен; Гарри, Эггзи, Джей Би; 333 слова

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название** : Доверие  
>  **Автор** : Anaquilibria  
>  **Бета** : Кицуне  
>  **Категория** : джен  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи** : Гарри, Эггзи, Джей Би  
>  **Рейтинг** : G  
>  **Жанр** : драма, ангст  
>  **Размер** : 333 слова  
>  **Краткое содержание** : Два варианта истории о том, как Эггзи всё же стал Ланселотом.  
>  **От автора** : Написано на ЗФБ-2017 для команды "Кингсмэн".

**I**

Наверное, Гарри хочет сказать ему пару слов перед финальным тестом, думает Эггзи, шагая к незнакомому кабинету. Джей Би пыхтит и едва успевает за ним.

— Привет, — говорит Эггзи, входя в тепло.

Это немного похоже на то, как он первый раз пришёл в ателье «Кингсмэн», ещё ничего не зная. История прошла полный круг, думает Эггзи и улыбается.

— Эггзи. Здравствуй.

Гарри кивком разрешает Эггзи сесть.

— Ты превзошёл мои ожидания. Уверен, из тебя получится хороший Ланселот. Остался последний шаг.

Он протягивает Эггзи пистолет. Это стандартный ТТ «Кингсмэн» — Эггзи уже видел его в третьей примерочной.

— Пистолет заряжен, — говорит Гарри.

И добавляет:

— Выстрели в собаку.

Что?

Гарри нетерпеливо взмахивает рукой, как будто хочет быстрее с этим разобраться, но молчит.

Проверка, вдруг осеняет Эггзи. Командная работа, прыжки с парашютами, тест на рельсах, — ну конечно же. Он отметает мысли об Амелии, глубоко вдыхает и стреляет.

Раздаётся хлопок.

Джей Би возмущённо фыркает.

Эггзи должен быть рад, что угадал про холостые, что прошёл тест, — но не может не думать «а что, если бы...».

Приказал бы ему Гарри то же самое, если бы патроны были настоящими?

Эггзи не знает.

Это становится первой трещиной между ним и Гарри.

**II**

В кабинете, куда его вызвал Гарри, тепло и пахнет порохом.

— А, вот и ты, — приветствует его Гарри. — Здравствуй.

Эггзи улыбается Гарри:

— Привет.

Гарри сидит у камина, потягивая виски; Эггзи, внутренне смеясь, думает, что сейчас только середина дня.

Дождавшись кивка, он садится в кресло рядом. Джей Би сопит, дисциплинированно замирая.

Гарри протягивает Эггзи пистолет — дулом к себе.

— Он заряжен, — говорит Гарри.

И, спустя долгую непонятную паузу:

— Выстрели в собаку.

Твою мать, Гарри, ты серьёзно, хочет спросить Эггзи, но Гарри смотрит на него спокойно и не мигая, полностью уверенный в своём приказе. Эггзи переводит взгляд с Джей Би на Гарри и обратно; пистолет дрожит в его руке. Он собирает все силы, выравнивает его — и стреляет.

Патроны настоящие.

**Конец**

Гарри улыбается, протягивая ему руку, как будто ни на секунду не сомневался в нём.

— Добро пожаловать в «Кингсмэн», Ланселот.

Эггзи сжимает его ладонь, и в ушах всё ещё гудит.


	4. "Равновесие"; PG-13; слэш; Гарри/Эггзи; 248 слов

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название** : Равновесие  
>  **Автор** : Anaquilibria  
>  **Бета** : Кицуне  
>  **Категория** : слэш  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи** : Гарри/Эггзи  
>  **Рейтинг** : PG-13  
>  **Жанр** : романс  
>  **Размер** : 248 слов  
>  **От автора** : Написано на ЗФБ-2017 для команды "Кингсмэн".

Эггзи кажется, что благополучие между ними с Гарри — временное. Однажды оно сползёт, как неплотно надетая маска, и растворится в страхе и панике, наполняющих мир после Дня В.

Когда Гарри нависает над ним в темноте, Эггзи смотрит в его раскрасневшееся лицо с неровным шрамом у левого глаза — и иногда не видит ни шрама, ни глаза, и половина лица Гарри растворяется в темноте, будто её вовсе нет. Тогда он вцепляется в плечи Гарри, не отводит взгляд, держится за Гарри изо всех сил и чувствует, как движутся мышцы под тёплой кожей. Дыхание Гарри на его лбу убеждает его, что всё в порядке.

Эггзи знает, что временами видит Гарри, глядя на него: что лицо Эггзи искажено не удовольствием, но болью, и руки Гарри сжимают его шею, пока Эггзи не затихает. Когда Гарри это снится, Эггзи будит его — и первые несколько мгновений Гарри смотрит на Эггзи как на ожившего мертвеца. На самом деле оживший мертвец здесь скорее Гарри, но эта шутка уже приелась и не веселит; для Эггзи с его кошмарами в ней слишком много правды.

Каким-то образом им удаётся поддерживать равновесие друг с другом; они — сложная система противовесов, и когда один падает, другой держит его. Гарри держит Эггзи, Эггзи держит Гарри, и среди всего, что ещё нужно разгрести, они оба удивительно живые.

Самое главное в этом — не привязанность, не восхищение и не желание. Самое главное в этом — успокоение, которое они находят в руках друг друга, веря, что здесь и сейчас никто из них не умрёт.

По крайней мере, не по вине второго.


	5. "Звенья цепочки"; NC-17; слэш; Эггзи/Гарри; 790 слов

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название** : Звенья цепочки  
>  **Автор** : Anaquilibria  
>  **Бета** : Кицуне  
>  **Категория** : слэш  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи** : Эггзи/Гарри  
>  **Рейтинг** : NC-17  
>  **Жанр** : PWP  
>  **Размер** : 790 слов  
>  **Предупреждения** : зажимы для сосков  
>  **От автора** : Написано на ЗФБ-2017 для команды "Кингсмэн".

Эггзи с сомнением глядит на него.

— Тебе не будет больно? Они выглядят... стрёмно.

Гарри лежит, откинувшись на его грудь, раздетый и расслабленный, с покрасневшими и влажными от поцелуев Эггзи сосками и смотрит, как тот вертит в руках два серебристых зажима, соединённых цепочкой.

— Нет, Эггзи. Более того, это на редкость приятно. Давай же.

Эггзи шевелится за спиной и ласково потирает один из сосков в пальцах — а потом смыкает на нём зажим.

Плоские металлические носы захватывают разогретую кожу, и Гарри шипит, чувствуя, как дёргается стояк. От зажима распространяется жгучее тепло с примесью боли.

Хорошо. Гарри уже почти забыл, как по-особенному приятно, когда это делает кто-то другой; шершавые, осторожные ладони Эггзи добавляют ощущений.

— Всё в порядке? — спрашивает Эггзи.

Гарри кивает, выравнивая дыхание. Улыбаясь, Эггзи целует его в плечо, прежде чем защёлкнуть зажим и на втором соске.

Боль и тепло усиливаются. Гарри кажется, что его соски пульсируют под металлом; ощущения накатывают и ослабевают волнами, и какое-то время он просто лежит, наслаждаясь. Спиной он чувствует, как Эггзи лениво дрочит себе.

— Ты как? — уточняет Эггзи и потирает грудь Гарри, не касаясь зажимов.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Гарри, борясь с желанием закрыть глаза и полностью отдаться ощущениям.

Стояк Эггзи упирается ему в поясницу, тёплое дыхание у уха щекотно шевелит волосы, и кажется, что Эггзи оборачивает Гарри — Гарри прижимается спиной к его груди, ноги Эггзи вытянуты по бокам и слегка поглаживают ноги Гарри; Эггзи держит его поперёк живота, почти касаясь члена.

Гарри удовлетворённо вздыхает и откидывается назад:

— Ты планируешь раздеваться?

— Не-а, — фыркает Эггзи. — Я планирую тебе отдрочить.

Гарри представляет, как они смотрятся сейчас, — он, голый и раскрасневшийся, с зажимами на сосках, и Эггзи позади него, полностью одетый, — и действительно хочет распасться в руках Эггзи, обозначить своё доверие ещё одним способом. Эггзи целует его в висок и сжимает его член уже мокрой ладонью. Гарри почти чувствует взгляд Эггзи на зажатых сосках и думает, нравится ли этот вид Эггзи, как самому Гарри?

Сквозь ещё вполне терпимое возбуждение Гарри рассматривает контраст натёртой покрасневшей кожи и блестящих линий зажимов, пока его не отвлекает Эггзи:

— Они очень чувствительные? — слегка хрипло спрашивает он.

— Дааа. — Гарри подмахивает особенно удачному движению руки на члене.

И тут Эггзи слегка дёргает цепочку на зажимах.

Соски вспыхивают огнём, и Гарри протяжно стонет.

— Ещё, — просит он. — Чёрт, Эггзи, ну же!

Эггзи за спиной вздрагивает и шумно втягивает воздух, — но тянет за цепочку снова, играет с ней, не давая Гарри продышаться, щёлкает по зажимам, и Гарри стонет уже без остановки, хватается за ноги Эггзи, слабо замечая, что тот всё ещё медленно дрочит ему.

Он хочет растянуть это, как только может, и оттягивает член набок, предчувствуя оргазм. Эггзи, понятливый поганец, просто накрывает его пах рукой, добирается кончиками пальцев и гладит за яйцами, и Гарри, не в силах сдержаться, начинает сам трахать его ладонь. Головка члена красная, как соски, и блестящая. Эггзи прижимает её запястьем, и Гарри чувствует членом его бешено бьющийся пульс; это одновременно грязно и невероятно ласково.

Подожди, хочет сказать Гарри, остановись, дай распробовать — и, наверное, всё-таки говорит это вслух. Или же Эггзи проявляет свою удивительную догадливость: он не движется, только легонько покачивает цепочку, и это отзывается пронзительно-горячими уколами в замученных сосках. Гарри кажется, он присоединён к Эггзи этой цепочкой намертво, вплавлен в него так, что даже потом невидимые, несуществующие звенья будут соединять их.

— Ты пиздец, Гарри, — коротко сообщает он. — Я кончу в штаны только от того, как ты стонешь с этой пыточной хренью.

— Если хочешь, можешь примерить сам... и убедиться, что это далеко не пытка, — отзывается Гарри, собрав силы; дыхания не хватает на длинные фразы.

Они лежат так ещё пару минут в спокойной тишине. Гарри потирается спиной о стояк Эггзи, и Эггзи, сдавленно ругнувшись, пробирается между ними рукой и поправляет.

Впрочем, ему быстро надоедает, и он снова дёргает цепочку, смелее и сильнее, — приспособился наконец-то, Гарри надеется, ему тоже понравится эта игра, — медленно и лениво скользит, теснее сжав руку, по члену Гарри, и Гарри подаётся в его кулак, выстанывая что-то, подозрительно похожее на «пожалуйста». Эггзи и сам толкается бёдрами позади Гарри; слегка колючая ткань натирает разгорячённую взмокшую спину, и это блядски идеально.

Гарри сжимает зубы, напрягаясь всем телом, запрокидывает голову, он так близко, что это почти невыносимо, Эггзи дрочит ему всё быстрее, распространяя тёплый тяжёлый запах секса...

...и резко сдёргивает зажимы.

Гарри срывает в оргазм, он кричит, выгибается и едва замечает, как с громким стоном кончает Эггзи.

Гарри обмякает на тёплом, тяжело дышащем теле. Эггзи даже не раздевался, но Гарри всё равно чувствует себя вытраханным полностью. Соски устало болят. Гарри сдвигается на кровать, стараясь не тревожить их.

Эггзи вяло шевелится рядом, выпутываясь из одежды, и, кажется, хочет что-то сказать, — но потом просто широко улыбается Гарри.

Он возвращается уже раздетым и вытирает Гарри влажным полотенцем.

— Приложить? — спрашивает он, кивая на распухшие соски.

Гарри утвердительно мычит и наслаждается лёгкими прикосновениями прохладной ткани.

— В следующий раз, — вдруг говорит Эггзи, — я тоже так хочу.

И Гарри смеётся.


	6. "Тени в тёмных углах"; R; слэш; Гарри/Эггзи; 672 слова

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название** : Тени в тёмных углах  
>  **Автор** : Anaquilibria  
>  **Бета** : beau, jeune et breton  
>  **Категория** : слэш  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи** : Гарри/Эггзи  
>  **Рейтинг** : R  
>  **Жанр** : драма, романс  
>  **Размер** : 672 слова  
>  **Предупреждения** : фантастические элементы  
>  **От автора** : Написано на ЗФБ-2017 для команды "Кингсмэн".

После Дня В Эггзи почти не снятся сны.

Исключение — ночи, проведённые в медотсеке поместья «Кингсмэн» между жизнью и смертью, когда Эггзи цепляет взрывом, или пуля проходит, едва не задев что-то жизненно важное, или... Вариантов масса, но сны отличаются куда меньше: в них, наполненных тяжестью пост-наркоза, он видит почти одно и то же. Как сейчас.

Он просыпается, хотя не по-настоящему; мысли спутанные и замедленные, и где-то на краю мелькает: «я сплю», — но проскальзывает мимо.

В палате темно. У окна спиной к нему стоит знакомый силуэт.

— Гарри, — окликает его Эггзи.

Голос хрипит, губы пересохли и очень хочется пить. Гарри разворачивается и подходит к нему.

— Ты опять оказался здесь, — говорит Гарри.

— Ну прости уж, — фыркает Эггзи. — Особенность работы, знаешь ли: можно случайно поймать пулю в голову. Или ещё куда.

— Уел.

Край кровати прогибается, когда Гарри садится рядом с Эггзи.

Это не первый раз и не последний, когда Гарри охраняет Эггзи от темноты, приходящей во сне.

— Поцелуй меня, — просит Эггзи.

В темноте Эггзи с трудом видит лицо Гарри над собой; это к лучшему — он всё ещё не знает, смог бы он спокойно смотреть на Гарри при свете дня.

Неважно. Гарри здесь, напоминает себе Эггзи, как угодно, но здесь, с ним.

Гарри наклоняется к нему и целует. Его губы сухие и твёрдые, железистый вкус его крови заполняет рот Эггзи, и на долю секунды Эггзи страшно до холодного пота, — но это Гарри, говорит он сам себе, это Гарри, и его стоит бояться куда меньше, чем чего-либо ещё в этом сне.

Он протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться лица Гарри, и напарывается на что-то острое: из тёмной дыры, куда он старается не смотреть, торчат края кости.

— Ну что, _они_ сегодня в хорошем настроении? — спрашивает Эггзи; если его бодрость и немного наиграна, Гарри не подаёт вида, что заметил это.

 _Они_ — все стонущие, шипящие и шелестящие тени по углам, за дверью, под кроватью, везде. Эггзи знает: если бы не Гарри, он умер бы первой же такой ночью, получив тяжёлую рану и оказавшись здесь, и тени бы растворили его.

— Вполне, — отвечает Гарри. — В этот раз тебя сравнительно легко задело, и они не спешат за тобой. Я могу просто посидеть здесь, пока ты не проснёшься.

— Ага. Иди сюда. — Эггзи возится на узкой кровати.

Гарри внезапно выглядит сомневающимся.

— Ты уверен, Эггзи? Сегодня в этом нет необходимости.

— Я хочу этого, — просто отвечает Эггзи. — Если и ты хочешь.

Кровать в палате явно не рассчитана на двоих, но они с Гарри всё же умещаются. Гарри придавливает его собой; он не тёплый и не холодный, он накрывает Эггзи, как земля, и лёгкие Эггзи сжимаются, будто под ледяным душем, не принимая воздух.

Гарри начинает мягко двигаться на нём, и их тела трутся через пижаму и костюм. Эггзи чувствует, как встаёт его член, но в этом нет ничего возбуждающего.

Это просто близость с Гарри. Эггзи любил его и потерял, и важно именно то, что сейчас он — максимально близко.

Эггзи понятия не имеет, стоит ли у Гарри, да и не уверен, что хочет знать. Гарри скажет ему, если что. Рука Гарри трёт его член через пижамные штаны, и Эггзи тихо вздыхает, расслабляясь под ним. В этой ночи должно быть холодно, но Эггзи сейчас восхитительно тепло: это примитивный, но действенный способ согреться.

Мне не хватает тебя, хочет сказать Эггзи.

Мне жаль, что всё происходит так, хочет сказать он.

Вместо этого он кончает, пачкая штаны и живот. Гарри улыбается, глядя на него, и Эггзи скорей догадывается, чем видит, как трескается пятнышко засохшей крови на его щеке.

В углу что-то чавкает, и тень там отчётливо шевелится в направлении Эггзи.

Гарри взмахивает в направлении тени двумя пальцами знакомым с детства «пистолетом»:

— Пуф, — говорит он.

Угол затихает.

Здесь Гарри больше не нужен пистолет. Он кажется расслабленным, но это не так; Эггзи знает, что Гарри чувствует эту комнату, он — часть её, такая же, как и тени, и поэтому Эггзи так спокойно рядом с ним: кто ещё может защитить от смерти так, как сама смерть?

Они тихо разговаривают, пока Эггзи всё глубже проваливается в сон. На нём — тяжёлое тело Гарри, он отвечает на вопросы и спрашивает что-то сам, это бессмысленная ласковая беседа, успокаивающая его.

И Эггзи знает, что проснётся утром.


	7. "Одна из прекраснейших форм жизни"; R; джен, околослэш; односторонний Честер/Эггзи; 700 слов

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название:** Одна из прекраснейших форм жизни  
>  **Автор:** Anaquilibria  
>  **Категория:** джен, околослэш  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** односторонний Честер/Эггзи  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Жанр:** общий, драма, возможно, даже романс  
>  **Размер:** 700 слов  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Честеру нравится наблюдать за Гэри.  
>  **От автора:** Упрощённая и потому ошибочная экология. Написано на Kingsman Kink Bingo на дайри, кинк "вуайеризм".

В декабре две тысячи четырнадцатого года основная забота Честера Кинга — отбор кандидатов на место Ланселота.

Его тело не найдено и вряд ли уже будет, его медаль миссис Кристине Спенсер передал Персиваль, и единственное хорошее обстоятельство — «Кингсмэн» сейчас не вмешивается ни в какие крупные конфликты.

Именно тогда Честер и другие рыцари выдвигают своих кандидатов, а Галахад приводит Гэри.

Первое время Честер раздражён: первый подобный эксперимент Галахада провалился, и повторение ситуации — показатель того, что Галахад не способен учиться на своих ошибках.

Однако впоследствии Честер прощает его.

Гэри действительно вносит разнообразие. Не подходя на роль рыцаря, — что мало волнует Честера, абсолютно уверенного в Чарли, — он, тем не менее, оказывается занятным объектом для наблюдения. Другие кандидаты занимают Честера меньше: они похожи на него, они той же крови, что и он. Гэри же — как будто другая форма жизни, он выделяется на фоне остальных, и тем интереснее смотреть на него.

У поместья «Кингсмэн» нет тайн от своего Артура, и двойное зеркало, которое Гэри разбивает, не подозревая, что Честер следит за испытанием на экране своего компьютера, — далеко не единственное. Он наблюдает за Гэри, как за бабочкой, ещё не приколотой под стекло; это постепенно становится привычкой, расслаблением после долгого дня, и даже если Мерлин знает, то не подаёт виду.

Гэри неожиданно хорош на тренировках и постепенно становится ещё лучше; из него не выйдет агента «Кингсмэн», но это ничуть не уменьшает увлекательности его метаморфоз. В интересе Честера нет ничего эротического, когда он смотрит, как Гэри переодевается перед сном, как моется после тренировок или как иногда быстро и сосредоточенно ласкает себя в душе утром, проснувшись раньше всех.

Впрочем, однажды вечером Честер принииает таблетку и включает одну из недавних записей с камер.

Ему приходится промотать первые несколько часов, когда душевая кандидатов пуста.

Честер запускает запись, когда волосы Гэри уже намокли и облепили голову; Гэри смахивает их со лба и сжимает член, сразу двигая рукой вверх-вниз. Он не отрывает взгляд ото входа, и, потирая себя через брюки, Честер вдруг думает: действительно ли Гэри не знает о камерах, или ему просто наплевать?

От последней мысли становится приятно горячо. Честер расстёгивает брюки и повторяет движения Гэри. Через несколько минут тот кончает быстро и бесшумно, заведя руку за яйца, и Честер достигает своего оргазма, когда душевая уже снова пуста.

Больше он так не делает: куда проще и приятнее просто наблюдать за Гэри, ничего не предпринимая, — вдобавок мальчик, по всей видимости, симпатизирует Галахаду, и это ожидаемо.

В какой-то степени и он, и Галахад всё равно принадлежат Честеру.

***

В следующий раз Честер задумывается о формах жизни, когда встречает Ричмонда Валентайна.

«Кингсмэн» никогда не имел отношения к экологии и глобальным целям вроде спасения планеты, атмосферы или вымирающих видов; люди — единственный вид, для защиты которого «Кингсмэн» существует.

Но Валентайн объясняет — и Честер понимает. Будучи знакомым с гипотезой Геи, он никогда не видел её в таком свете: нарушая процессы Земли, заражая огромный единый организм, человек погибнет при любом исходе.

Решение Валентайна, пожалуй, можно назвать изящным. Даже если невозможно вызвать ливень, в котором утонут все, не взошедшие на борт, род человеческий всё равно способен к саморегуляции — и Валентайн просто собирается ускорить процесс.

На финальной стадии приготовлений ко Дню В, — хоть Честер и не может приказать всем отправиться в бункер, но большинство тех, кто будет в поместье и магазине, окажутся изолированы друг от друга, чтобы минимизировать вред, — перед тем, как Честер отправится на самолёт, Гэри приходит.

В своём естественном виде он выглядит ещё более неуместно в роскошной обстановке столовой. Теперь Честер ясно понимает, что провал на испытании определённо пошёл Гэри на пользу: даже если бы он каким-то образом стал агентом «Кингсмэн», он был бы несчастен, притворяясь тем, кем он не является, в чуждой ему среде.

Честер знает это.

Однако Гэри заслуживает сохранения, даже если на борту больше не будет ему подобных; один раз Честер готов отступить от правил.

И он предлагает Гэри новый мир — то, что не предложил лучшему из своих рыцарей: предлагать нужно тем, кто способен принять.

— Я останусь с Гарри, — говорит Гэри. — Спасибо.

Честер смотрит на него и вспоминает первое испытание: последний вдох, который делает Гэри, прежде чем вода накрывает его с головой.

Он надеялся, что ему не придётся приносить Гэри в жертву, но, в конце концов, Честер никогда не ставил собственное благополучие выше «Кингсмэн» и тех, кого они защищают.

«Кингсмэн» рискует жизнями, чтобы спасти другие.

— Да будет так, — отвечает Честер.


	8. "Путеводная нить"; PG-13; слэш; Гарри/Мерлин; 347 слов

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название:** Путеводная нить  
>  **Автор:** Anaquilibria  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Гарри/Мерлин, Эггзи  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Жанр:** романс, драма  
>  **Размер:** 347 слов  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Маленькая история о медали Гарри.  
>  **Предупреждения:** ER, альтернативная трактовка кинка, упоминание некоторых событий из тизеров K2  
>  **От автора:** Написано на Kingsman Kink Bingo на дайри, кинк "PDA (public displays of affection)".

Медаль Гарри некому отдать.

Мерлин оставляет её себе.

На обороте — традиционные шесть цифр, дата и телефонный номер одновременно. Номер, впрочем, никуда не ведёт: бессмысленно звонить самому себе с просьбой о помощи.

Он носит медаль в кармане куртки, пока не перевешивает на крепкий шнурок. Металл лёгкий и холодный.

Позже он надевает её поверх джемпера. Это кажется странным, почти неуютным: ни Мерлин, ни Гарри не были склонны к демонстрации своих отношений — во многом и из-за молчаливого неодобрения Честера; однако сейчас Честера нет.

Гарри тоже.

Мерлину кажется, что медаль кричит с его груди. Это лучше, чем мёртвая тишина, повисшая на линии Гарри, когда его очки разбились.

Другие агенты не реагируют никак. Вряд ли они не догадывались раньше — в конце концов, скрывать что-то посреди секретной службы действительно сложно.

— Гарри? — просто спрашивает Эггзи, первый раз увидев медаль.

Мерлин кивает, и дружелюбное спокойствие устанавливается между ними; он знает, что Эггзи до сих пор носит медаль отца под рубашкой.

***

Иногда Гарри снится Мерлину — коротко, но ярко, почти как живой. Он улыбается, наклоняясь в темноте над Мерлином, знакомо, привычно, невыносимо.

— Всё в порядке, — говорит он и слегка тянет за медаль. — Иди ко мне.

Их губы соприкасаются. Гарри не отпускает шнурок, и Мерлин подаётся навстречу ему.

Пару секунд после пробуждения он позволяет себе думать, что медаль согрета теплом не его тела, но пальцев Гарри.

***

Теперь маленькая металлическая «К» в кольце кажется всем, что осталось у Мерлина.

Не снимая, он прижимает её к скважине сейфа — что бы там ни скрывалось.

— И это всё? — спрашивает Эггзи, удивлённо глядя на бутылку посреди пустой ниши.

По крайней мере, виски крепкий.

Тяжёлое отупляющее тепло разливается внутри, и уже на борту их единственного уцелевшего самолёта они с Эггзи, покачнувшись, синхронно опираются друг на друга.

— Иди поспи, — с некоторым трудом выговаривает Мерлин, программируя автопилот. — Через восемь часов будем в Кентукки.

Эггзи бормочет что-то невнятно-благодарное и шуршит, устраиваясь. Самолёт легко отрывается от земли, на которой больше нет «Кингсмэн».

Пошарив в аптечке и откинувшись на спинку кресла, — засыпать, несмотря на автопилот, нельзя, — Мерлин смотрит на белый потолок кабины и почти дремлет с открытыми глазами.

Гарри сжимает свою медаль в ладони и говорит: «Иди ко мне».


	9. "Да здравствует король"; PG-13; джен, слэш; Честер/Эггзи, Гарри/Эггзи; 900 слов

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название:** Да здравствует король  
>  **Автор:** Anaquilibria  
>  **Категория:** джен, слэш  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Честер, Эггзи, Гарри; немного Честер/Эггзи и Гарри/Эггзи  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Жанр:** общий  
>  **Размер:** 900 слов  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Артур временно умирает.  
>  **Предупреждения:** фантастические элементы, в некотором смысле смерти персонажей  
>  **От автора:** Свободная трактовка кинка. Написано на Kingsman Kink Bingo на дайри, кинк "зеркала".

Здесь почти всё время холодно.

Раньше Честер был уверен, что с отоплением в особняке всё в порядке. Сейчас же любая поверхность, к которой он прикасается, ледяная.

Он не знает, почему остался здесь, в прямом смысле в стенах особняка «Кингсмэн». Честер никогда не верил в посмертие, равно как и не верил в обрывочные легенды о том, что Артур умирает не до конца, если достаточно сильно хочет этого.

Честер готов выгрызать жизнь зубами.

Теперь, понимая, что полузабытые, почти несуществующие легенды оказались правдой, он просто ждёт, когда кто-то займёт его место и титул Артура — а пока этого не происходит, он наблюдает. Он видит гораздо больше, чем раньше; любая отражающая поверхность в его владениях принадлежит ему, он не чувствует ни сна, ни голода.

После досадного беспорядка, в который превратился план мистера Валентайна — Честер малодушно утешает себя тем, что, по крайней мере, мир ненадолго забудет про другие конфликты, а значит, цель хотя бы частично достигнута, — обязанности Артура исполняет Мерлин. Впрочем, за всё это время он так и не притрагивается к короне. Честер рад этому: он опасается лишних сомнений, которые ослабили бы его желание вернуться к жизни. Нет, Артуром должен стать кто-то, к кому он не чувствует мешающих эмоций.

Он наблюдает за «Кингсмэн», отражаясь в глубине стекла витрины, в полированном дереве мебели, в блестящем металле, в объективах камер и даже иногда в зеркалах. Постепенно прежняя жизнь начинает стираться из памяти, воспоминания подводят, и однажды он забывает вкус отравленного бренди.

Он не знает, сколько прошло времени для него. Люди по ту сторону зеркал начинают сами казаться отражениями, плоскими и менее живыми, чем он сам. Это странное ощущение — Честер понимает, что с каждым проходящим там днём он снова и снова теряет шансы на возвращение, но бесконечное наблюдение убаюкивает его. Возможно, именно так и ушли предыдущие Артуры — Честер не представляет того иного, ради чего стоило бы добровольно отпустить жизнь.

В коротком затишье, когда почти все рыцари собраны дома, протеже Галахада занимает его место. Честер видел достаточно, чтобы признать: пожалуй, Гэри действительно заслужил титул.

Где-то потом, посреди бесконечного бдения, возвращается настоящий Галахад, повреждённый, но живой, и едва увидев его, Честер знает, что тот станет Артуром. Он чувствует себя вуайеристом, когда видит, каким щенячьим взглядом Гэри смотрит на Галахада; теперь, спустя много лет, Честеру нравится думать, что когда-то сам Галахад смотрел на него так же. Впрочем, Честер ни разу не позволил себе воспользоваться той щедрой привязанностью — что, видимо, неприменимо к Гэри и Галахаду.

Когда рыцари собираются в столовой на коронацию, Честер почти чувствует облегчение. Отражаясь в часах над камином, он не отводит глаз от Галахада; тот вдруг поворачивается и обеспокоенно смотрит прямо на Честера.

Галахад, конечно, не может ничего видеть — хотя, возможно, чувствует что-то — и пока Мерлин в усталой, но торжественной тишине приближается к нему с короной на руках, Честер жалеет, что не может поддержать его взглядом, жалеет, что Гарри не может ощутить его присутствие.

Я здесь. Я с тобой.

Корона Артура — всего лишь простой золотой обод. Она ценна далеко не как украшение и даже не как символ традиции, хотя об этом не знает никто из ныне живых.

Галахад сидит во главе стола. Честер отражается в короне, чтобы лучше взглянуть; она обжигающе ледяная даже для него.

Мерлин медленно опускает корону на голову Галахада.

— Добро пожаловать на трон, Артур.

Одной короткой вспышкой Честер чувствует пронизывающий холод металла на лбу — и корона согревается, будто вспыхнув изнутри.

Галахад моргает.

— За Артура! — раздаётся дружный хор рыцарей, поднимающих на этот раз приветственный тост.

— За Артура, — говорит Галахад чуть дрогнувшим голосом.

Честер терпеливо ждёт, пока радостный гул стихает; выключаются трансляции, рыцари снимают очки и направляются к выходу, негромко переговариваясь.

— Дай мне пару минут, — говорит Галахад в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Гэри.

У него действительно есть от силы пара минут.

Столовая пустеет.

Галахад поднимается со стула, в два шага добирается до окна и распахивает его, вдыхая воздух.

Честер смотрит на него из оконного стекла и, собрав все силы, делает шаг вперёд.

Глаза Галахада расширяются; он пошатывается, спотыкается и падает на пол. Несколько секунд его пальцы беспомощно скребут по груди напротив сердца — и замирают.

Он лежит неподвижно.

Через несколько минут он поднимается и отряхивает невидимые пылинки с брюк.

— Мне очень жаль, — говорит Честер его губами.

Галахад не слышит его, но, наверное, обвинил бы во лжи, если мог. Впрочем, это не имеет значения: теперь в комнате нет никого, кроме Честера.

Он проводит рукой по полированной столешнице. Дерево прохладное, но не ледяное; в столовой действительно тепло, спинка стула обита мягким бархатом, а резкий вкус и запах виски обжигают горло. Какое-то время Честер просто стоит, замерев, в тишине, слегка разбавленной шумом свежего ветра из окна, впитывая то, чего был лишён, то, что успел забыть.

Он выходит из столовой и сразу же натыкается на Гэри.

— Сэр Артур, — нахально улыбается тот.

— Галахад.

Называть мальчика Галахадом сложно — в новой, сильной груди Честера ещё не до конца утихла боль, которую чувствовал прежний Галахад в свои последние мгновения — но «Гэри» вызвало бы удивление, а смириться с собачьей кличкой, которую мальчик предпочитает, Честеру пока сложно.

Равно как и с именем «Гарри».

Рука Гэри мягко касается его локтя.

— Пойдём домой?

Честер кивает.

Губы Гэри легко и обыденно касаются его губ; Честер придерживает Гэри за затылок, ерошит мягкие волосы, пробует слегка потрескавшийся рот, и Гэри чуть слышно стонет в ответ, едва заметно выдыхает — но Честер всё равно чувствует, как только может чувствовать человек, жадно впитывающий все признаки жизни.

Выходя вместе с Гэри из ателье, он смотрит на отражение в блестящей плашке с названием и узнаёт свой взгляд на пока ещё непривычном лице.

Это ничего.

У него есть время, чтобы привыкнуть.


	10. "Счастье"; PG-13; слэш; Честер/Гарри; 500 слов

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название:** Счастье  
>  **Автор:** Anaquilibria  
>  **Бета:** Короткий Хвост  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Честер/Гарри  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Жанр:** общий, романс  
>  **Размер:** 500 слов  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Гарри всегда возвращается.  
>  **Предупреждения:** ER; AU, в которой план Валентайна удался, а Честер выжил  
>  **От автора:** Написано на ФБ-2017 для команды геронтофилии.

Когда часы внизу негромко бьют полночь, Честер не спит.

Не то чтобы он не хотел — но после Дня В бессонница, и так окрепшая в последние несколько лет, стала сильнее. Закрывая глаза, Честер видит выбитые стёкла ателье, разорённые улицы и тела на асфальте; это последняя и самая короткая война на много, много лет вперёд, но она напоминает Честеру о другой, той, которая в итоге привела его в «Кингсмэн».

Глаза Честера открыты, но перед ними — ровная непроглядная темнота. Позади него едва слышно скрипит половица у порога и поворачивается дверная ручка.

Гарри почти бесшумно подходит к его постели. Честер не поворачивается; одеяло на свободной стороне приподнимается, впуская прохладный воздух, и к ногам Честера прижимаются ледяные ноги Гарри. Это пронизывающе больно — однако спустя несколько минут в тишине боль проходит, блаженно забирая с собой нытьё суставов и усталость тела, и Честер не чувствует ничего, кроме холода за спиной.

Гарри молча обнимает Честера. Он приходит к нему каждую ночь после Дня В, такой же, каким лежал на асфальте в Кентукки: измятый окровавленный костюм, пустые руки, растрёпанные волосы и тёмный провал вместо левого глаза.

Раньше Честер пытался заговорить с ним.

«Это была ошибка в плане, — сказал Честер в одну из ночей, — и мистер Валентайн наказан за неё».

«Кингсмэн» спасает одни жизни ценой других», — сказал он несколькими ночами позже, и ледяной палец коснулся его рта. Честер не удивился бы, если бы губы смёрзлись намертво.

Больше Гарри ничего не делал: не говорил, не появлялся днём — просто всегда возвращался, и когда Честер ещё оборачивался на его шаги, выражение лица Гарри было одним и тем же, обычным непроницаемо-вежливым. Честер не был уверен, меняется ли выражение единственного целого глаза Гарри, и не хотел вглядываться.

Что бы он увидел там? Знает ли Гарри, что погиб именно из-за него?

Если Гарри — его галлюцинация, то наверняка да. Странно, но это беспокоит Честера, возможно, потому, что это — разочарование собственного подсознания, принявшего вид Гарри; возможно, потому, что разочарование Гарри, даже выдуманного, болезненно само по себе.

Из Гарри вышел бы отличный Артур — впрочем, вряд ли бы он долго выдержал на этом посту. Теперь, скорее всего, после Честера Артуром станет Мерлин, как только рано или поздно догадается о его причастности ко Дню В; сейчас у «Кингсмэн» нет ни времени, ни средств на трибуналы, и Честера убьют так же, как тех, кого агентство считает предателями, быстро и тихо, в одном из подвалов поместья. Он не боится и не беспокоится: в конце концов, он знал, чем это закончится, когда принимал решение.

Может быть, когда-нибудь один из последующих Артуров поймёт, что спасение человечества остаётся спасением человечества независимо от цены.

Может быть — этой вероятностью нельзя пренебречь — два выстрела, в голову и в сердце, не принесут с собой покой несуществования, и время, когда Гарри обнимает Честера тяжёлой холодной рукой, — единственное возможное для Честера успокоение, пиковая точка, плата за сделанное.

Честер сжимает ладонь Гарри в своей, чувствуя полную завершённость; он не может вернуться назад и спасти ещё и Гарри, но, по крайней мере, здесь и сейчас Гарри с ним.

Он закрывает глаза, желая сказать «Прости меня», но когда открывает их снова, за окном уже утро.


	11. "Roulade de bœuf"; NC-17; слэш; Гарри/Эггзи; 672 слова

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название:** Roulade de bœuf  
>  **Автор:** Anaquilibria  
>  **Бета:** Короткий Хвост  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Гарри/Эггзи  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Жанр:** общий, романс  
>  **Размер:** 672 слова  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Эггзи любит смотреть, как Гарри ест.  
>  **От автора:** Написано на ФБ-2017 для команды геронтофилии. За название спасибо кэпу Хмурая птица.

Эггзи любит смотреть, как Гарри ест.

Он, конечно, старается не попасться, глядя на Гарри, когда тот откусывает от булки, отпивает из бокала или вытирает рот салфеткой, — Гарри точно не оценил бы, начни Эггзи дрочить под столом, — но, наверное, в глубине души Эггзи всегда знал, что однажды тот поймёт. Гарри не дурак, в конце концов.

Так и происходит в один из вечеров, когда у них обоих совпадает перерыв между миссиями.

Эггзи откидывается на спинку стула, сытый и усталый после спарринга с Рокси, и поднимает глаза на сидящего рядом Гарри. Тот отрезает кусочек мясного рулета, и Эггзи заворожённо смотрит, как Гарри подносит вилку ко рту, прожёвывает мясо и мягко глотает.

А потом Гарри слегка поворачивается — и ловит взгляд Эггзи.

Твою мать.

— Эггзи? — спрашивает Гарри, приподнимая брови.

Эггзи, хренов шпион, не может выдавить ни звука.

В общем-то, и незачем — Гарри не слепой, а стояк Эггзи уже заметен в брюках.

— О, — спокойно говорит Гарри, — о, это очень льстит.

Он откладывает вилку и нож — Эггзи машинально залипает — и слегка склоняет голову.

Эггзи недоумённо моргает — а потом, была не была, придвигает свой стул ближе к Гарри, нагло запускает руку в его тарелку, отрывает кусочек мясного рулета и протягивает Гарри на пальцах. Тот осторожно прихватывает мясо — не касаясь Эггзи зубами, но Эггзи всё равно чувствует их так близко, и по спине проходит лёгкая дрожь — и медленно жуёт; прожевав, Гарри коротко лижет кончики пальцев Эггзи.

Тот отрывает второй кусок. Ладонь Эггзи испачкана жиром и соком, Эггзи раскрывает её, поднося Гарри, и ждёт, что рано или поздно Гарри удивлённо спросит, где Эггзи набрался таких манер, — но Гарри молча облизывает ладонь широкими мазками и выглядит довольным, как сытый кот.

Всё это выглядит странно: Эггзи, вернувшийся из ателье и только снявший пиджак, Гарри в очках и белоснежной рубашке, стол, сервированный по всем правилам, потому что иногда Гарри тот ещё зануда, — и при этом, вместо того, чтобы есть ножом и вилкой, Гарри ест с рук Эггзи, его рот блестит, и Эггзи дико хочется притянуть его голову за волосы к своему члену.

Гарри как будто читает его мысли и следующий кусок рулета берёт уже сам, не разрывая зрительного контакта.

Хищным животным нельзя глядеть в глаза, вдруг вспоминает Эггзи, особенно собакам, — но Гарри только расслабленно улыбается, подбирая прилипшую крошку. Эггзи не угроза Гарри, и они оба это знают.

Гарри доедает рулет, то отрывая сам, то принимая предложенное Эггзи; на последнем куске, которым Эггзи проводит по его губам, Гарри тянется чуть выше, царапая зубами точку пульса. Ладонь Эггзи тёплая и влажная; он весь согрет ощущением, будто Гарри хочет проглотить и его целиком.

Эггзи не был бы против.

Гарри пробирается рукой под его рубашку, ведёт испачканными пальцами по животу, слегка задевая ногтями, и кожа Эггзи гудит вдоль невидимых следов.

— Отсосать тебе? — спрашивает Гарри.

Эггзи только молча кивает. Гарри легко перетекает вниз, расстёгивает его брюки, и Эггзи неловко приподнимается, помогая их спустить. От Гарри пахнет мясом; Эггзи дышит глубже и едва не всхлипывает, когда Гарри сразу надевается ртом на член. Мягкие волосы Гарри легко растрёпываются под пальцами Эггзи, и Гарри смотрит на него из-под полузакрытых век — он терпеть не может, когда Эггзи портит его причёску, но слишком увлечён, чтобы отмахиваться.

Эггзи чувствует яз ык Гарри на головке члена, скользящие губы, горячее нёбо и — совсем намёком — острые края зубов; иногда, когда Гарри улыбается, за белыми резцами видны клыки, и Эггзи представляет, как они вдавливаются в его кожу, дёргается со стоном, сжимая затылок Гарри, и в ушах низко шумит кровь. Гарри одобрительно мычит, и Эггзи захлёбывается воздухом, кончает, стукнувшись головой о спинку стула.

Гарри гладит его взмокшие дрожащие бёдра.

— Пойдём спать, — ласково говорит Гарри, когда Эггзи поднимается на нетвёрдых ногах; Гарри обнимает его, упираясь стояком в бедро, и по усталому расслабленному телу Эггзи пробегают мурашки.

Эггзи целует Гарри, ощущая свой вкус, смешанный со вкусом мяса, и думает, что, может быть, Гарри полюбит есть с его рук. Может быть, Гарри любил и раньше, до того, как Эггзи знал, но это было одной из тех немногих идей, которые Гарри не предложил бы Эггзи сам, — и сейчас, когда Гарри легко взъерошивает носом его волосы, подталкивая в направлении спальни, Эггзи ужасно доволен, что догадался правильно.


End file.
